


Mercury Rising

by Wutheringshay



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wutheringshay/pseuds/Wutheringshay
Summary: Prudence Marie has lived a quiet life in Ireland, away from the spotlight, with her father Jim Hutton. But when she gets a call from her Uncles Brian and Roger, she is thrust into the spotlight. She meets Lucy Boynton, a young actress who just wants to vulnerable with someone and Rami Malek, an actor who is so much more than meets the eye. As they get closer and the reality of their relationships come to harsh light, will they be able to stag together, or will they succumb to societal pressures.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr Wutheringshay

Chapter One: Stripped

 

Prudence Marie looks at herself in the mirror. Her roots are showing again, she’ll have to dye her hair. Maybe black again? She’s not sure. Her phone begins to ring, ‘Driven by you’ plays as she looks down at the screen. She presses the answer button and puts it on speaker. “Hello?”

 

“Hello little bird.” she smiles, the voice is familiar and warm to to her. Comforting. 

 

“Hey Uncle Brian.”

 

“Are you ready to go to the Table Read?” Prudence picks at her nails nervously. She looks around her little bathroom, trying to think of what to say. 

 

“Prudence?”   
  


“I’m here.”

 

“Sweetheart you don’t have to do this if you don’t-”

 

“Yes I do.” she cuts him off. He’s always been so gentle with her, so kind and always offering a way out. She loves that about her Uncle Brian.  “Dad would want me to be there.” she grabs the ring hanging around her neck. Her father’s wedding ring. She plays with it absently. “They both would.”

 

“You know none of this would be happening if you hadn’t given us the green light?” She nods, smiling as she remembers the long conversation she’d had with her uncles.   

 

“I know….And thank you for considering me….” she knows what’s at stake. Her whole life she watched people idolize her parents and their relationship, the whole world, never knowing she existed. 

 

“And you’re sure you’re ready for this?....It won’t be easy and you are very much like your father. He hated the press.”

 

“I don’t want to hide anymore Uncle Brian. My dads wouldn’t want me to either.”  she can hear the smile in his voice as her Uncle speaks. 

 

“Well we’re down here. So come on out. Uncle Roger can’t wait for you to see his new car.” she rolls her eyes playfully. 

 

“Is he going to write a song about this one as well?”

 

The drive to set is nerve wracking. Prudence sits in the backseat, staring out the window. Nobody knows she’s coming, no one even knows who she is. There is an ominous feeling in the air. Something big is going to happen, she doesn’t know what, but she can feel it in her bones.        

 

She grew up in Ireland. On a farm with her father Jim and his family. When he wrote the book ‘Mercury and Me’ he began to travel quite a bit, but she was still too young to understand. As she got older he explained things to her, told her about her other Father, Freddie, and who he was. She asked him once why he never told anyone about her and why she wasn’t allowed to tell people who she was.

 

_ “People hate what they don’t understand. Words can be cruel. I don’t want to do that to you.” he’d kissed her cheek and left it at that. He’d been a man of few words.  _

So she’d watched and read what she could. She asked questions of those close to her and learned as much as she could. So when her Uncles Brian and Roger, first told her of this movie, she’d been hesitant. She knew that by getting involved, her life of anonymity was over. Everything her father had done to protect her would be over. But she thought about her other father, the one she only knew for a few days. He deserved a movie about his life. And he deserved it to be done tastefully. 

 

“So who is the man who will play my father?” she finally asks. Brian turns slightly in his seat to look at her. 

 

“Rami Malek.”

 

“Don’t know him.” 

 

“You don’t watch much tv,” Roger chuckles as he makes a left turn, “Too busy painting.”

 

“Those paintings pay the rent.”

 

“Not that you even need the money.”

 

“That’s not why I do it Uncle Roger,” they all chuckle and she sighs, “I’m just glad you got rid of that other bloke.” Brian nods. 

 

“Can you imagine?”

 

“I don’t want to.” they pull up to the gate. Roger flashes a security guard a badge and they are let through. Brian reaches back and takes his niece’s hand. 

 

“Are you ready?” he asks, he’s giving her the same look as he always does. It’s okay if she doesn’t want to do this. 

 

She squeezes his hand. 

 

“Let’s go.”

 

They stop just outside the door to the room where the table reading is going on. Prudence can hear the noise of people chatting and talking within the room. She squeezes Roger’s hand. He kisses her forehead lovingly. 

 

“Don’t worry darling. They’ll love you.” Brian and Roger enter the room, shoulder to shoulder, blocking Prudence from view.

 

"Now, before we start, Roger and I have a surprise." Everyone looks at Brian and Roger, there is an air of mystery surrounding them. The noise quiets as they wait for them to speak. "She is Freddie and Jim's best kept secret and she has agreed to accompany us here today." A girl steps forward between Brian and Roger, who each take her hand. Everyone is holding their breath.

 

"Hello." Her voice is soft, delicate, "my name is Prudence Marie Bulsara-Hutton. Freddie Mercury and Jim Hutton are my fathers." She brushes her hair behind her ear. "I was born November 14th 1991. Just a few days before my father's death. I've lived with my father Jim until his passing in Ireland. This is my first time in London since infancy. My dad wanted to keep me safe." She smiles sadly.

 

Prudence is short, maybe 5’3, with shoulder length dyed blonde hair and big blue eyes. She wears an oversized ‘The Cure’ t shirt and ripped jeans with scuffed white converse. A large grey cardigan hangs off her shoulders. Though she carries a very grungy vibe everyone is mesmerized. She stands tall, shoulders back, chin up. There is an air of confidence and charisma about her. Roger feels a chill go down his spine. It’s really remarkable how similar she is to his late friend, her father. 

 

One man stands up, walks around the table towards her. He’s not much taller than she, has black curly hair and big green eyes. They look like bug eyes to her. He smiles and holds out his hand to her politely. 

 

“Ms. Bulsara Hutton…..It is an honor to meet you.” his voice is low, he has a bit of a lisp, but his eyes are kind. She takes his hand, his grasp is firm and warm. “My name is Rami….I guess I’ll be playing your dad.” someone starts clapping and others follow. As Rami lets go of her hand and steps back, Brian and Roger come to stand beside her, placing their arms around her. She feels much more at ease. They will watch out for her and keep her grounded. She knows they will. 

Half way through the table read and she’s bored. She knows all about Queen's rise to fame. Though there are some inconsistencies, she lets them go. Her uncles don’t seem to mind them, so she doesn’t press. They do occasionally ask her for her opinion, she gives her response as smoothly as possible.

 

“I didn’t know Freddie. I know what my dad told me about him.”

 

“But surely you’d have an idea?”

 

“I like the way he’s doing it. The line is fine. My father was known for being flamboyant.” Rami seems to look at her with gratitude.She doesn’t like the director, he keeps trying to change the things that Rami is doing with her father’s character. But she likes it. There’s a hint of loneliness, a desire to be loved. She believes that is her father. That was her father’s truth. She kisses the ring around her neck and holds it in her hand tightly. After a few more minutes there is a bathroom break. Prudence sighs happily, standing up and stretching. 

 

“Rudi?!” she turns, only to grin when she sees her Uncle Phoebe. She often forgets his real name because her fathers always called him Phoebe. She hugs the man tightly, she hasn’t seen him since her father’s funeral. He holds her back by the shoulders, taking in her appearance. “I was going to say something before, but we started…..God you are gorgeous aren’t you.” he kisses her forehead. 

 

“It’s good to see you too Uncle Phoebe….But I need to pee.” he smiles, pulling her into his arms, she hugs him tightly. Love radiates from the man, she likes to think he used to hug her dad like this. She lets him go quickly and rushes to the bathroom. 

 

Lucy’s head is in her hands. She is utterly blown away by the surprise Brian and Roger had for them. No One even knew Freddie and Jim had a daughter. What did that mean for Mary? For her? Prudence is beautiful, and she seems so strong and confident. Lucy feels intimidated and intrigued. The bathroom door opens. She hears the sound of shoes on the floor, she looks under the stall and sees the shoes. Scuffed white converse. Her heart pounds. Prudence is in the bathroom with her. 

 

Lucy's heart races when she sees Prudence standing at the sink. She keeps her head down as she washes her hands. 

 

"You're Lucy right?" She looks up, eyes wide, Prudence is waiting for her to answer. Her mouth is dry, she stammers. 

 

"Y...yes." Prudence smiles as she wipes her hands, it's small and kind. 

 

"You are a beauty aren't you?" Lucy feels blood rush to her cheeks, Prudence chuckles. "It's a compliment darling. You are gorgeous." 

 

"T...thank you." Prudence holds the door as they leave. Their hands brush ever so slightly. 

 

"No, thank you for being apart if this. It's what my dad deserves. Both of them." Prudence carries herself confidently. There is an easy way about her that puts Lucy at ease. Her approval is comforting, they grin at each other, giggling like children as they head back to the table read. 

 

The rest of the read goes by quickly. Prudence thinks the cast is brilliant. She wishes her Uncle John was there, the man playing him is absolutely perfect. But Uncle John keeps his distance, he misses her dad and that’s understandable. She’d been told he took it very hard when he died. 

 

She sits beside Lucy during the rest of the reading. They speak quietly between breaks, playing and laughing like best girl friends. Prudence begins to feel herself at ease. She had been so fearful of judgement but these people wanted the same thing she did for the most part. For her father’s legacy to continue forever. 

 

They’re getting their things together when Lucy approaches Prudence suddenly. Prudence stands straight up, looking at the taller girl curiously. “Hello?” Lucy blushes. Prudence thinks it’s adorable. 

 

“I was just….I was wondering if you’d like to get dinner? With me? I’d love to talk to you a bit more about the film and what you know about Mary.” Prudence smiles. Her mother would be happy to know that they haven’t demonized her in the script. 

 

“Sure….Hey Uncle Roger,” Roger turns, he was talking to the boy who plays him, Ben Hardy and gives Prudence a fake exasperated look. 

 

“What?” he asks. Prudence grins at his playfulness. 

 

“Can you drop us off at Pordeluci? My flat is a block from there. We can walk back after we eat.” she looks at Lucy now, “I can drive you home after dinner if you want.” Lucy nods, clutching her purse close. 

 

“Well hurry up. This chaufer is leaving.” Prudence hooks her arm through Lucy’s and pulls her through the door. 

 

Prudence studies Lucy as they drive towards the restaurant. She sits ridgid in the back of Roger’s car, chin in hand, staring out the window. She’d be wonderful to draw. Prudence looks at the line of her jaw, the arch of her shoulders, the nimbleness of her fingers. Lucy is the epitome of graceful, almost as beautiful as Audrey Hepburn, almost, but not quite. 

 

“That’ll be twenty bucks,” Roger shouts over his shoulder as he pulls up by the restaurant. Prudence scoffs rolling her eyes as she leans forward to kiss her uncle’s on their cheeks. 

 

“Yeah. Okay. See you later.” She shuts the door gently and rounds the back of the car to Lucy, she holds her arm out again and Lucy takes it, they walk side by side. 

 

“So….Do you know Mary?” Lucy asks as she takes a sip of her wine. They sit in a corner of the restaurant, it has a mysterious air to it. They’re tucked away from prying eyes. 

 

“Mary is my birth mother.” Lucy’s eyes widen. “So she’s my mom.”

 

“You call her that?”

 

“Yes. It’s what she is.”

 

“Well….What’s she like? How am I doing in my portrayal of her?” Lucy looks eager, desperate to know something about the elusive woman she’s playing. Prudence’s mother had become something of a hermit, rarely venturing out into the world anymore. She sighs, taking a sip of her own drink. 

 

“She’s….She loved my dad. And I don’t think she ever go over losing him to my dad.” she furrows her nose, “I’m sorry. That’s so confusing.”

 

“No. No. I’m following.” Lucy gives her a reassuring smile. 

 

“She never got over that. She’d visit me in Ireland a lot, but her relationship with my dad was very strained. She could be a bit mean at times...But I do think she loved my dad very much and I think she was happy for him. In some sense.” 

 

“What was your dad like?”

 

“I didn’t know him.”

 

“Not him. Jim. What was he like?” Prudence feels the familiar pull of grief. Her dad was her best friend and she still wasn’t completely over his death. She missed him every day. She grabbed the ring. She always felt like he was with her when she held onto it. 

 

“My dad was my best friend….He was amazing…..I’ve seen all these stories about him. Calling him a gold digger and faggot….Terrible things.” she wipes her face, frustrated by the tears that fall silently.”I never knew him to be that. He was strong. Never wanted my dad’s money. Ever. He told me that. They would fight because my dad wanted to spoil him but it wouldn’t happen. They were both so stubborn.” she huffs, letting out a shaky laugh. “I miss his big brutish, irish ass. We could talk for hours about anything and everything….” she trails off, feeling the knot well in her throat. She doesn’t want to break down, not in front of this girl she just met. 

 

Lucy reaches out across the table, placing her hand over Prudence’s, she smiles at her sympathetically. 

 

“I’m so sorry.” she whispers. She doesn’t know what else to say. Prudence flips her hand in Lucy’s and gives Lucy’s hand a gentle squeeze. She feels comforted, and accepted. It feels nice to finally be completely honest with someone, to tell them. 

 

The flood gates open. 

 

Over dinner they talk about everything. Prudence tells Lucy about growing up in Ireland, her relationship with the rest of Queen. She even promises to see if her mother will meet with her. Lucy listens, interjecting here and there, completely fascinated by Prudence. They sit in the boothe and talk for what feels like minutes, but must have been hours because they are finally asked to leave when the manager walks over. 

 

“So...Who’s your real dad?” Lucy asks as they walk down the street. Prudence’s arm is thrown over her shoulder and they walk side by side, as though they’ve been friends for years and hadn’t just met merely hours before. 

 

“I actually don’t know.” Prudence laughs at Lucy’s confused expression. 

 

“How do you not know?” 

 

“Okay so years before my birth my dads talked about kids. They saved their sperm, mixed together and had debated whether or not to really go through with finding a surrogate and stuff….But anyway when my dad got sick they decided to go ahead and do it. Mary agreed so they took a turkey baster and,” she makes a squirting gesture with her hands, “You know….mom got pregnant and had me.” Lucy shakes her head in amazement. “Tell me about it….But my dad said I was the joy of my other dad’s life in those final days. He always wanted me.” she feels warm just thinking of the fond expression on her father’s face when he would tell her about it. “He’d sing to me. If I can’t sleep, his voice is the only one that can calm me enough to sleep.”

 

“That’s beautiful Prudence.”

 

“Rudi. You can call me Rudi, Lucy, we’re friends now.”

 

“We are, aren’t we?” Prudence steers Lucy right and they walk up the steps to the door of Prudence’s flat. They enter the main door and continue up the stairs. “So what do you do?” Lucy asks as they reach the top of the stairs and Prudence pulls out her key. 

 

“I’m an artist.”

 

“Really? Like a musician?”

 

“I’ve been known to play. Uncle Brian taught me the guitar and I self taught the piano...But actually I’m a painter….A visual artist.” She pushes the door open and flips on the lights. Lucy looks around in amazement. 

 

Prudence’s flat is open, the walls painted white. There’s a canvas in the corner, covered by a sheet, other paintings, some finished, others not, lean against the walls. There’s a ladder that leads up to her bed and a hall that leads to the bathroom. It’s beautiful. 

 

“You like it?” Prudence asks, coming to stand beside Lucy. She nods. 

 

“You weren’t kidding about the painting thing were you?” Prudence laughs. 

 

“Nah. I love it.”

 

“What are you working on now?” Prudence leads her to the painting covered by the sheet. She’s nervous but has decided to trust Lucy. She seems so sweet and kind, there’s something about her. She grips the fabric in her hand. 

 

“It’s not finished, but give me your honest opinion?” Lucy nods and Prudence pulls the sheet away. It’s a portrait of her father, Freddie. He stands in the clouds, yellow light shining down on him as he poses. It’s gorgeous. Lucy inhales sharply. “You like it?” Prudence asks. 

 

“It’s beautiful,” Lucy reaches to touch the painting and Prudence grabs her wrist, stopping her. Lucy turns her head, their faces inches apart, Prudence stares her down, her gaze disarming, like she’s looking right through Lucy. “Rudi….” Lucy murmurs. Prudence reaches up, touching Lucy’s cheek lightly and presses her lips to her mouth. Lucy’s eyes widen in shock, but as arousal floods her she sighs into it, grabbing Prudence by her hair and pulling her closer. The kiss becomes heated and Prudence goes down carefully, lying on her back while Lucy straddles her, placing passionate and feverish kisses to her skin. 

 

They’ve never felt like this before. This sudden rush of passion for another person. An immediate attraction. Prudence pushes Lucy’s jacket from her shoulders and Lucy runs her hands up under Prudence’s shirt. Never mind that they’ve just met. They feel as though they’ve known each other for years. 


	2. Honey

Prudence sits up, pushing Lucy back off of her. Lucy is breathless, her eyes wide, pupils dilated. “You’re so fucking beautiful,” Prudence hisses. She stands offering her hand to Lucy, she takes it and follows as Rudi leads her towards the stairs that lead to her bed. They pause in front of them. Rudi turns to Lucy. 

“What is it?” Lucy asks, she reaches up, wrapping her arms around the other girl’s shoulders, she plays with the loose strands of hair hanging against Rudi’s neck. 

“I like you a lot Lucy….”

“I like you too.”

“I need to tell you something...Before we go any further.” she knows they’ve been drinking, Lucy seems okay though, if she says no to anything Rudi will stop. But she is really vibing with this girl and if anything else happens she wants to be honest. “I get tested every year….For Aids.” Lucy’s hands still, but remain where they are. 

“Do you?”

“No….And I’m passed the ten year incubation stage...But to be careful. You know,” she shrugs, she can see the relief in Lucy’s eyes. 

“It makes sense….Your mom….I get it.” Lucy leans forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Rudi’s lips. “It doesn’t change the fact that I like you Rudi...That isn’t your fault.” Rudi grips the back of Lucy’s head. 

“Where the fuck have you been all my life.” Lucy chuckles. 

“A little dramatic don’t you think?”

“I don’t care. Come here,” they kiss, Lucy pushes Prudence against the stairs. Prudence turns, jumping up them and turning to help Lucy, once Lucy’s up by her bed, Prudence urges her to sit down. She cups Lucy’s cheek in her hand and kisses her again. Lucy is willing, her mouth molding and moving against Rudi’s urgently. She grips the front of Rudi’s shirt. 

“Wait…” she presses her hand against Rudi’s chest, pushing away. She blushes, looking at the floor. “I...I’ve never been with a girl before….I’m….I…”

“You’re straight?” Lucy hesitates and nods. 

“It’s okay...You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.” Prudence begins to pull away, Lucy stops her. 

“I just wanted to say that I thought I was straight...but...I like you...and I want…” she doesn’t know how to word it, she feels confused, she’s never had feelings like this for a girl before, but there is something about Prudence. She wants Prudence’s attention, her love, her affection. It hit her like a mac truck, the moment their hands brushed in the bathroom. Instant attraction. 

“Shhh….” Prudence brushes Lucy’s hair back from her face. Lucy’s eyes glow beautiful and blue in the darkened atmosphere. “We’ll take it slow….Whatever you want Lucy….I want to be your friend. If that’s all you want that’s fine. I can live with that….Just tell me what you want.” 

Lucy thinks about it for a moment. She had always believed in fate and destiny, maybe this was it for her, maybe she really was supposed to be in this room, with this girl, feeling everything she was feeling. 

“I want…” she grabs Rudi’s face with a smile, “You.” Rudi smiles against Lucy’s lips, she pulls the girl beneath her, laying her down on the bed. Lucy’s arms lock around Prudence’s neck as the kisses intensify. Lucy takes Rudi’s hand and brings it down to the button of her pants. 

“Are you sure?” Prudence breathe’s against Lucy’s lips, Lucy nods, chasing after Rudi’s lips as she pulls away. “I need to hear a yes.” 

“Yes,” Rudi unbuttons Lucy’s pants, she kisses down Lucy’s neck, sucking at the place where it meets her shoulder, Lucy whimpers, bucking her hips. Rudi slips her hand into Lucy’s panties, they’re lacy and feel good against the back of her hand, she cups Lucy’s sex in her hand. “Rudi,” Lucy lets out a breathy moan. Rudi giggles. 

“I haven’t even done anything yet,” Lucy rolls her hips against Rudi’s hand. Rudi strokes her clit a few times before slipping a finger into her. She swirls it and crooks it, trying to find Lucy’s g spot, the girl is leaking onto Rudi’s hand and gripping the pillow behind her head tight. “Another?” Rudi asks, all Lucy can do is nod. Rudi adds another finger and begins to twist and crook them, she presses her thumb against Lucy’s clit. Lucy’s body tightens, she can feel her nerves pulling back, getting ready to spring, she catches Rudi’s eye, the girl towers over her, eyes trained on Lucy’s face, set in a satisfied expression. 

“Rudi…” Lucy doesn’t know what else to say, this feels almost too good to be true. 

“Can I taste you?” Lucy lifts her hips. Rudi pulls her fingers out of her. She drags Lucy’s pants down her legs, she’s wearing a pair of blue lacy underwear. They’re cute, Rudi hooks her fingers in them and drags them slowly down Lucy’s smooth and soft legs. Lucy’s back arches beautifully, overstimulated by Rudi’s touch alone.

She grabs Lucy’s thighs and spreads them apart. She gives the breathless girl a wink before bringing her mouth to Lucy’s clit. She licks and sucks on it, Lucy’s hips jerk and rock against her face. Rudi’s grip tightens as Lucy squirms, unable to hold back the moans of pleasure now. She tastes good, a little tangy, but very good, she begins to french kiss Lucy’s wet folds, lapping at them and occasionally kissing and sucking on her clit. 

“Rudi...Rudi….” Rudi’s nails dig into Lucy’s hips as the girl cums. Her body goes rigid and she trembles. Rudi is pleasantly surprised as Lucy squirts into her mouth. She swallows, Lucy doesn’t seem to notice, to rocked by her orgasm. 

When Lucy’s body relaxes Rudi sits up, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Lucy suddenly feels awkward. What if Rudi wants something in return. Rudi sees the distress pass over her face, she lays down beside her. 

Lucy’s skin glows in the dim lighting of Prudence’s flat. Her lips are red and swollen, hair in disarray, but her eyes smolder with passion and her body trembles with aftershocks. She looks scared, nervous. Everything had happened so fast, one minute they were looking at a painting, the next they were making love. 

“It’s okay Lucy….You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do.” Lucy looks uncertain, Prudence leans in and kisses her softly, hoping to reassure her. “It’s okay.” she whispers against Lucy’s lips. She sits up and reaches over the side of the bed, grabbing a cigarette and her guitar. 

“What are you doing?” Lucy asks, she its up beside Prudence, holding the blanket close to her chest. Prudence lights her cigarette and takes a drag. 

“Gonna play something…..Been inspired.” Lucy smiles as Prudence tunes her guitar, she sits up fully, placing the guitar on her crossed legs. 

“All the pretty girls in the world…” she starts, Lucy giggles, “all the pretty girls in the world, but I’m in this space with you…..colored out the lines, they can’t define….my fire was fate with you….I like my girls just like I like my honey, sweet….a little selfish…” Lucy kisses Prudence’s shoulder, closing her eyes she listens to the words. She can’t help but feel the same way. Maybe those sappy pinterest posts were right, love hits you when you least expect it. 

Lucy wakes up disoriented. She doesn’t realize where she is until she rolls over. Prudence lays beside her, on her stomach. Her arms are tucked up under herself, hair falling down in her face. Lucy can’t help but smile fondly, she looks adorable. As she reaches to brush Rudi’s hair from her face the other girl slowly opens her eyes. 

“Wow….what a sight to wake up to,” Lucy giggles and leans down, pecking Rudi on the lips. “Good morning beautiful.” she loves Rudi’s irish accent. She could listen to her talk all day. 

“Have to get ready to go to set...I don’t have any clothes.”

“You can borrow some of mine.” Rudi climbs off the bed and pads over to the little dresser that sits at the foot of the bed. She pulls out a baggy Nirvana shirt and a pair of ripped jeans. 

“Thank you,” Lucy grins, getting off the bed. Rudi’s eyes trail up her body in amazement. 

“You are an absolute angel.” she says with relief, the morning after could be so awkward sometimes, but with Lucy it feels just like a sleepover with a best friend. Lucy smiles as she pulls the faded shirt over her head fluffs her hair. “Can I kiss you?” Rudi asks, they’ve agreed to take it slow, be friends, but she wants to show Lucy her gratitude. Lucy’s speedy acceptance meant a lot to her. 

“You can kiss me anytime you’d like.” Rudi smirks, walking towards the bed. 

“Don’t say that. I may never stop.”

“No one is going to believe these are mine.” Rudi climbs back on the bed, crawling between Lucy’s legs. 

“Fuck everybody else.” she kisses her, licking her cheek teasingly before grabbing her phone. “I’ll call my Uncle to pick you up. I’ve got an appointment with my mother…” she begins to dial Roger’s phone number. 

“Are you coming to set at all today?” Lucy asks, Rudi nods. 

“Yeah...Hey Uncle Roger. Lucy crashed here last night. Can you pick her up?” 

An hour later Rudi is running into the clinic, nearly out of breath. Mary Austin sits in the waiting room, casually reading a magazine. She sets it down as Rudi collapses beside her. 

“You’re late.” her mother remarks. 

“Yeah...Got held up,” Mary presses her hand to Rudi’s forehead, feeling her daughter for fever, she looks pale. “I’m fine,” Rudi waves her mother’s hand away. They sit in silence for a moment, Mary picks up the magazine again. “I saw Uncle Roger and Uncle Brian yesterday….”

“Oh yeah?” she flips the page bitterly, “How’re they?”

“Good….actually...I’ve been to the set of that movie….The girl who plays you, she’s really sweet.” Mary says nothing, she’s tuned out. This is something she has done often, whenever Rudi talks about Queen, sometimes she feels like her mother wants her to pick sides. “She wants to meet you...would you...would you be willing?”

“Austin, Bulsara-Hutton?” Mary sets the magazine down and smiles at her daughter. 

“Lets go.” they stand and follow the doctor out of the waiting room and into a smaller area, the doctor is looking over a chart. 

“Once again...you girls are very lucky. Neither of you tested positive.” Rudi sighs with relief. Mary wraps her arm around her daughter’s shoulders. 

“Thank you doctor,” he side eyes Mary, an annoyed expression on his face. 

“I still think what you did...allowing your friends to do that….it was very, very risky...You’re lucky the incubation period is over but still,” he looks at both of them now, “You ladies need to be careful.”

Rudi lights a cigarette outside the clinic, Mary waves the smoke out of her face, coughing exaggeratedly. 

“For God’s sake, not in my face.” Rudi shrugs. 

“Sorry….” she flicks the ashes, “so mom….what I said about-”

“Oh Darling can we talk another time? Please? I’ve got to go, David’s waiting for me for lunch.” she doesn’t wait for Rudi to respond, she kisses her daughter’s forehead and waves as she walks away towards her car. Rudi sighs, kicking a pebble with her shoe as she heads towards her own car, in the opposite direction. 

“Excuse me…” someone touches Rudi’s arm, she turns, only to stumble back in shock when a camera is flashed in her face. She looks at the small man in wide eyed alarm as he snaps another photo, two more people come out of no where, snapping photos of her and shouting. 

“Prudence Bulsara-Hutton! Are you Prudence!?”

“How does it feel being the daughter of Freddie Mercury!?”

“Are you a singer Prudence? Did you follow in your father’s footsteps?!” 

Rudi manages to stumble to her car. She unlocks the driver side door and hurries in, slamming the door and locking it. She’s grateful for the dark tint of the windows. With shaky hands she pulls out her phone, dialing Brian’s number as the paparazzi continue to hound her outside her car. 

“Hello?” he answers after the third ring. Prudence is in tears now, anxiety high, she’s never experienced this before. 

“Uncle Brian?!” she sobs into the phone. “Uncle Brian come get me please-GET AWAY FROM ME!” She screams, kicking at her door as the reporters knock on her windows and try to open the doors. “Uncle Brian please I’m scared...I don’t know what’s happening!?”

“Sit tight. I’m on my way-”

“Don’t hang up!” Prudence is shaking and sobbing now, she can hear her Uncle Roger in the background and the sound of keys jingling. 

“I’m here little bird. I’m here. I’m on my way.”

“Where do you think you’re going?” Rami looks up to see Bryan Singer, his ass of a boss for now, snapping at Brian May and Roger Taylor as they begin to gather their things. Rami’s brow furrows in curiosity. 

“Rudi’s in trouble. She needs us.”

“We’re in the middle of a shoot.” 

“I don’t give a damn,” Brian snaps, glaring at the other man. “I’m going to get her.” Rami watches in astonishment as Brian and Roger walk off.

“Alright. Let’s go again!”

Rudi is in hysterics by the time Brian and Roger get to her. They manage to call the police and get the reporters to back off. Brian gets in Rudi’s car, deciding to drive her to the set, the paparazzi didn’t need to know where she lived. 

“It’s alright Little Bird. You’re safe now,” she clutches Brian’s hand in her own, pressing his knuckles against her lips. Her knees are to her chest and her body shakes as the tears continue to flow. She looks like a scared child, wide eyed and lost. 

“I...I don’t understand...they knew who I was….”

“Someone must have leaked it,” Brian looks at her with remorse, “I’m so sorry. I thought I could trust those people. I brought you into this….”

“Don’t say that,” she sniffles, “I agreed to it.”

“I just don’t know who-” Brian’s phone rings, Rudi grabs it, and seeing her Uncle Roger’s face, presses the answer button and puts it on speaker. 

“Uncle Roger?”

“Rudi, darling, can I speak with Brian?”

“He’s driving just like you?”

“He can talk on the phone and drive.”

“What’s going on.” Roger hesitates, Rudi can feel the silence stretching, “Bryan Singer did an interview yesterday...He bragged about you to a reporter….that’s how they know who you are.” Rudi’s heart dropped to her stomach. “Rudi darling I am so sorry…” They pull up behind Roger at the gate to the set. Roger hangs up the phone and Rudi places her Uncle’s phone back on his lap. She can feel the anger rising. 

“What the actual fuck?!”she snarls. 

“Now Rudi,” Brian tries to touch her, Rudi flinches away. 

“Don’t touch me.” she growls, glaring out the window. “Don’t fucking touch me.”

Rami is exhausted. He just finished a scene with Lucy and is emotionally drained. He takes a deep breath, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand as Bryan walks up to him. Lucy gives him a sympathetic smile.

“Okay, Rami that was perfect but-” Rami and Lucy jump as the door to the set is slammed open. Prudence stomps into the room, shes blazing, Brian May and Roger Taylor follow behind her. Roger grabs her arm but she yanks it away, marching right up to Bryan.

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?" Prudence jabs her finger into Brian Singer's chest. Everyone stills, watching as the rage radiates off the small girl. "You sold me out. You told some reporter who I was!" He stares at her unphased and unimpressed.

"Don't act like you don't enjoy the publicity honey. You've probably waited years for this." Prudence shakes her head.

"Have you seen what people have been saying?! This is exactly what my father was trying to prevent!"

 

"Like you really give a damn-" Prudence doesn't think, she reacts, cocking her fist back she slams it into Singer's face. He staggers backward, hand over his mouth and nose, blood spurting from his fingers. "You little-" he rears towards Prudence, eyes boiling, only to be blocked as Roger coolly steps between him and Prudence.

"That's enough." His eyes narrow, his body language screaming 'try me mother fucker'. "We wouldn't have this film if it wasn't for her. You have completely disrespected every single thing Freddie stood for. You had no right to say anything. To anyone about her." 

“I’m the director.” Bryan spits. “I’ll do as I please.” Roger steps up to him, toe to toe, Bryan is a few inches taller, but Roger has been beaten by bigger and better. 

“Go ahead...take your best shot mate...they didn’t call me a hot head for nothing…” Roger and Bryan stare each other down.

Prudence’s eyes burn. She feels humiliated and frightened. She knew that by getting involved in this film she was taking a huge risk. She just never thought the director would be the one to blab. 

Lucy reaches out to touch her, Rudi flinches away, ignoring the hurt in Lucy’s eyes. “Don’t fucking touch me.” she turns on her heel and storms from the room, leaving everyone in a stunned silence. 

Rudi sits on the hood of her car in the parking lot, a cigarette dangling from her fingertips. She flips through her phone, looking at old photos of her dads. She misses them both terribly.”Jesus Papa….What do I do now?” she mumbles to herself. She smiles, she can almost hear his answer, he’d look at her in that no nonsense way of his and say something like, It could be worse. But you’ve got good people in your corner. People who give a damn...You’ll be alright. It sends a chill down her spine, she can hear his voice so perfectly. 

“Hey?” she jumps, startled by the male voice, looking up she sees the man who plays her godfather, Joe is his name, he’s holding a fast food bag in his hand. “I always get hungry when I’m angry...thought you might want some food?” he looks unsure of himself, probably scared of her after her outburst towards Mr. Singer. 

“Sure...yeah…” he hops up on the hood of her car, opening the bag and handing her a fry. 

“You okay?” he asks. 

“Nah...pissed off as fuck.”

“I get it.” she raises an eyebrow, he holds up his hands defeated. He has a kind smile and an easy going way about him. “I mean, my dads weren’t the greatest couple in rock history, but I hate the paps too.” she chuckles, taking another fry from him. 

“How do you do it? How do you deal with them? They’re like pests.”

“You get used to it at some point….it helps to have a good support system. People to have your back.” she smiles, thinking of the irony of what she had thought her father would say. She sees Lucy out of the corner of her eye, walking slowly towards the two of them, Joe looks over too, noticing Rudi’s distraction. “Have you met Lucy?”

“Yeah...I’m acquainted.” Lucy stops a few feet from Rudi and Joe. She crosses her arms over her chest nervously. “Joe, can you give us a second?” Rudi asks, Joe can sense the awkwardness and hops off the car. 

“Yeah...hey, we’re goin’ out tonight. Gonna blow off some steam. You guys should come.” Rudi nods, sliding off her car and walking towards Lucy. She shoves her hands in her pockets. 

“Hey.”

“Are you okay?’ Lucy asks, she won’t look at Rudi, Rudi feels terrible for snapping the way she did. 

“I’m sorry….I shouldn’t have snapped at you.”

“I understand...I’m sorry about Bryan.” Rudi rolls her eyes. 

“I fucking hate that guy,” Lucy chuckles. Rudi steps closer, reaching for Lucy’s hand, Lucy draws back. She doesn’t miss the hurt on Rudi’s face. 

“Rudi I-” Rudi holds up her hand. 

“It’s cool. Forget it. Friends remember?” it’s awkward, but Lucy still feels confused. She cares about Rudi, a lot, but she doesn’t know if this is truly something that she wants. “I like your outfit.” Rudi smirks, changing the subject. Lucy grabs the ends of the shirt, holding the fabric out. 

“This old thing? I’ve had it forever,” they laugh, tension broken. “Do you want to go out with the cast? It might make you feel better...Plus I don’t think you should go home. At least not until later.” Rudi hadn’t even thought of that. She would have to be even more careful now, they would want to find out where she lived, who her friends were. No more anonymity,she’d been thrust out into the open. 

“Sure,” Lucy beams. “I deserve a night out.”

Rami looks up as he leaves his trailer to see Lucy and Rudi talking. He’d never seen two girls more beautiful. He watches as Lucy wraps her arms around Rudi, pulling the taller girl into a sweet hug. He smiles, they’re cute. 

“Beautiful ain’t they?” he jumps, Ben Hardy leans over Rami’s shoulder, smiling teasingly. Rami shrugs. 

“They’re alright.” Ben scoffs, rolling his eyes as he steps around Rami. He wags his finger. 

“I saw you gawking at Ms. Prudence yesterday….what a woman. I wish I would have recorded her knocking Singer out. What a tool.” Rami smirks, his eyes dragging back to Lucy and Rudi. Rudi’s arm is thrown over Lucy’s shoulder, Joe and Gwilym are walking towards them, they must be going to the cast dinner too. 

“Yeah,” Rami remarks finally, “What a woman. Both of them.”


End file.
